


darling, you (you thrill me)

by glazedsun



Series: the pear tree [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedsun/pseuds/glazedsun
Summary: “I haven’t been on a date since my husband passed,” May says, flinching when she realizes the potential to bring down the mood. She really is rusty. It doesn’t help that Pepper is intimidating, even when she is looking all cozy and holding the most massive cup of coffee that May’s ever seen. “I should probably have waited until the second date to bring up the dead husband,” she murmurs.Pepper barks out a laugh, her eyes widening and free hand immediately going to cover her mouth. The look of pure mortification on her face causes May to let out a big laugh. “Oh my god,” Pepper laughs a little, turning bright red as their food is set down in front of them.or, pepper and may and their slightly awkward first date.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts
Series: the pear tree [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	darling, you (you thrill me)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for the MHEA harlequin challenge, superromance prompt "first date"!
> 
> you might still enjoy the fic without reading "you better not (in a pear tree)", but it'll make more sense if you do. this is not what i expected the next part of the series i wrote would be, but here it is, and i had fun with it.
> 
> thank you to my lovely cheer-readers and betas; i wouldn't have gotten this finished without you!

“PETER!” May cries out, sliding across the hardwood floor to where her nephew sat on the couch, playing a video game.

His eyes widen, and he immediately drops the controller, jumping up and looking around frantically. “What’s on fire?!”

May huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “Why does every emergency have to be fire related?” Peter just stares at her, so she huffs again before remembering why she was freaking out in the first place. “I need your help.”

“You need my help?” Peter asks slowly.

“Yes, that’s what I said. It’s Pepper.”

“Did she finally ask you out?”

“ _Yes_ ,” May groans, collapsing down on to the couch next to Peter and leaning her head on his shoulder.

He pats awkwardly at her hair, staring at her in confusion. “Isn’t that what we wanted? I thought we wanted you to date Pepper. Why are we upset about it?”

“We did,” May sighs, sounding utterly miserable. “But it’s _Pepper Potts_ , Peter. She’s so… cool. Sophisticated. Put together. She has a degree in art history. Do you know what I know about art? I like looking at it. She probably knows what wine pairs best with fish. Do you know what I know about wine? I like to drink it.”

“May,” Peter laughs, cutting May off before she could continue on further. “She likes you. She doesn’t need you to have an art degree.” May takes a deep breath and nods, keeping her worries to herself. “This isn’t just about her, though, is it?”

“No,” May murmurs, but doesn’t elaborate.

Peter nods, running his hands through her hair. “It’s your first date since Ben, isn’t it? Freaking out about that?”

May turns her head to look at him, quirking an eyebrow. “Who raised you to be so observant?”

“Ben,” Peter replies with no hesitation. Both of them burst out into laughter, which helps calm May’s initial freak out down.

Once their laughter subsides, May lets out a little sigh. “I haven’t even been interested in anyone since him, you know? I loved him. _Love_ him. I couldn’t ever imagine being with anyone else. But….” she trails off.

“He’d want you to be happy, you know,” Peter murmurs. “Even if it means that you’re with someone new.”

May smiles a little. “I know, baby. I know. At first I just didn’t think about anyone at all. All I cared about was making sure you’re good.”

“It’s okay to do something for you, May,” Peter reminds her, and May can’t help but roll her eyes and let out a little laugh.

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you, boy. Your friends had to fill out that application _for_ you to convince you to turn it in and enter to be a judge and meet Tony,” she can’t help but tease him.

Peter whines, poking May in the side. “Not the point. It doesn’t mean you love him less.”

“Too smart for your own good,” May murmurs, turning to kiss his cheek before sitting back up. “She’s still Pepper Potts, though. How can I even compare to that?”

“When’s your date?” Peter asks.

“Tomorrow night, but I don’t know yet what we’re doing.”

Peter jumps up and takes May’s hand, dragging her to her bedroom. “Then we better find you something to wear!”

“I don’t know if I have anything appropriate for _Pepper Potts_ ,” May moans.

Peter shrugs. “We’ll look, and if you don’t, we’ll go shopping.”

“Now that you got from me,” May says, and both of them laugh a little before turning to her closet.

\--

The second after Pepper sends the text, she realizes what she’s done. Her immediate reaction is to call Tony.

“Isn’t today your day off, Potts?” Tony answers.

“I need help,” she blurts out.

“What’s wrong? What is it?” Even though Pepper can’t see Tony, she can picture him tensing up, ready to be on the defensive for her.

“I have a date tomorrow.”

Silence.

The silence continues long enough that Pepper has to ask, voice tentative, “Tony?”

“I’m sorry, I just thought it was something serious,” Tony finally replies.

“It is!” Pepper hisses.

“Okay, okay. How can I help, Pep? Who’s the lucky gal?”

Pepper relaxes some and puts him on speaker, setting the phone down so she can pour herself a glass of wine. “Um. Well, you remember May Parker?”

Tony lets out a low whistle. “Of course I remember May. How could I not?”

Pepper lets out a little laugh and leans against the counter, sipping at her wine. “We’ve been talking a lot over the past couple of months. Just started out wanting another friend. Then, I don’t know. The days I wasn’t talking to her felt empty.” She’s going to ignore the cooing sounds that Tony is making. He deserves it. “We were talking earlier about how I’m flying into town tomorrow, and it just… kind of happened.”

“So what you’re saying,” Tony begins, and _oh boy_ here we go, Pepper thinks, “is that because I am in Europe filming a special, forcing you to go in to handle these meetings, this is partly my doing.”

“Absolutely not,” Pepper retorts, rolling her eyes and taking a long drink. “You were going to send me even if your schedule was clear for three months. You handle the baking and being the pretty face of the company, I handle being the brains.”

Tony lets out an offended noise, which Pepper can’t help but smirk at. _He deserves it_. “So what do you need help with? You’ve been on dates before.”

Pepper rolls her eyes and lets out an annoyed sound, picking up her phone and wandering over to turn her fireplace on. “With women you tried to set me up with. They were all either socialites or cold and more interested in talking business.”

“You still went home with some of them,” Tony points out, helpfully.

Pepper rolls her eyes and makes the executive decision not to continue down that path. “The point _is,_ ” she says, “May is… normal. What am I supposed to do about that?”

“Say no more! I will be there in twenty minutes.”

Pepper pinches the bridge of her nose, finishing off her glass and going to pour another. “Tony. You live one floor up from me.”

“And I need to get dressed!” Years of working for Tony Stark are basically the only thing that keep Pepper from having any reaction beyond sighing loudly.

“Bring me sweets,” she adds before Tony can hang up.

“Hey, Platypus, Pepper wants some sweets. That means you’re coming with me,” she can hear Tony saying to his husband, who is presumably in bed with him. Pepper rolls her eyes again, but still smiles fondly before hanging up the phone.

By the time that Tony and Rhodey show up, Pepper’s nearly finished with her second glass of wine and has managed to work herself up even more. Tony was right, after all; she _had_ hooked up with a few of the women that he tried to hook her up with. She’s got her tricks to shut people up, so their personalities, or lack thereof, weren’t a factor if Pepper was craving intimacy.

But a date? An actual date, complete with flirting, romance, all of that?

Pepper wasn’t really sure when her last one of those was. Maybe in college.

She takes a deep breath and gets up for more wine when there’s a knock on the door. “Just in time,” she says, moving aside to let Tony and Rhodey, both of whom had changed into what looked like the softest sweatpants to ever exist.

“In time for what?” Tony asks, handing Pepper a plastic container.

She peeks inside of it, grinning when she sees four of her favorite lemon poppy seed muffins. They’re even glazed. Bless Tony Stark.

“Just in time to keep me from backing out,” she replies, pouring a fresh glass of wine for herself and one for each of them.

“Don’t you dare,” Tony glares at her.

Pepper shrugs. She stares at the muffin as she methodically peels away the paper.

“Pep,” Tony says, softer but still with finality.

Pepper takes a deep breath and nods. “I know. I know. I won’t back out. I just need to know what to do. I like her _because_ I don’t have to worry about impressing her with the same inane stuff I use at charity galas. But the fact that she’s, well, normal, is like. What am I supposed to do? I don’t own any flannel, Tony. I don’t even know how to be a normal lesbian.”

To nobody’s surprise, both Tony and Rhodey laugh at that, despite Pepper’s obvious stress. “So you called me because I used to be normal, right?”

Pepper nods. “Yes, I need to know how to woo her. Should I go out and buy boots?”

“Yeah, that seems like something May would like!”

Rhodey sighs loudly, shaking his head. “Tones, you are the worst influence right now. Pepper, there is no such thing as a normal lesbian.”

“That sounds false,” Tony argues.

Pepper watches as Rhodey rolls his eyes, but refuses to indulge his husband. “She said yes to you because you’re you, Pepper. Not every lesbian has to look or act the same way. She’s met you, she probably has an idea of who you are, and that’s who she said yes to.”

Pepper sighs, suddenly wishing that she had a chaise lounge to drape on to. Instead, she just breaks a chunk off her muffin. “But if she knows me from the company, then she only knows that side I put on to the world. Not the real me.”

“That’s still you,” Tony reminds her. “Maybe it’s a sleeker, dressed up you, but the Pepper Potts that’s sitting here in her pajamas with her hair in a messy bun is still as much of a badass as the Pepper Potts who could crush a corporate type with her Louboutin’s in the middle of a meeting and somehow not manage to get a drop of blood on her tailored skirt.”

Pepper can’t help but laugh a little, shaking her head. “I think that got away from you, but thanks, I think.”

“You’re welcome,” Tony beams at her. “Now let’s go raid your closet and see what you’ve got to wear. What are you doing tomorrow, because that will help decide too.”

At that, Pepper freezes. She stares at Tony with panic in her eyes. How could she have forgotten the most important part? What do people at their age even do on dates?

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you sort that out too,” Rhodey says smoothly, resting a hand on Pepper’s shoulder and guiding her into the bedroom.

-

“How do I look?” May asks, striking a pose and doing her best not to wobble in the heels she’d dug out from the very back of her closet. She and Peter had found a black pencil skirt that still fit her, and settled on a nice blue top to go with it.

“Like you’re ready to woo Miss Potts!” Peter declares.

Michelle looks up from her homework to raise an eyebrow. “A little corporate lunch, but you always look good, May.”

May blinks at that, not quite sure how much of it to take as a compliment, but smiles anyway. “You two know the drill. Project first, then movies. No inviting anyone over for illicit activities while I’m gone. That includes drinking, drugs, and sex. If you need anything, don’t bother me. Bother Scott across the hall. I don’t want to hear anything from either of you unless it’s an absolute emergency, got it?”

“Yes ma’am, Aunt May, ma’am,” Peter salutes while Michelle gives him the biggest _you dumbass_ look.

May laughs and walks over to press a kiss to Peter’s head and nod at Michelle. “Be good. Love you. Wish me luck?”

“You don’t need luck, May, you’re going to seduce the crap out of her,” Michelle reassures May.

May smiles fondly at Michelle, giving her a little wink. “Don’t wait up for me!” she yells as she walks out the door, laughing at the sounds that Peter is making. It’s like… a chicken choking to death. She steps into the elevator, trying to steel her nerves.

“Look at you,” Scott says when the elevator doors open. “Could it be that May Parker finally has a date? And does it have anything to do with the Audi waiting outside?”

“It sure does,” May beams at her neighbor. He high fives her, yelling out _you got this!_ as the doors close behind him. May can’t help but smile, making her way out to the front of the apartment building, where there is, indeed, a black Audi idling there. Pepper is leaning against it, dressed in high-wasted skinny jeans and a cozy sweater, her red hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

Holy shit, she is _beautiful_.

May pauses for a moment, smiling brightly at her, before wobbling the rest of the way over to Pepper, suddenly feeling very overdressed.

-

Pepper’s lucky enough that she has meetings to focus on in the morning, so she can’t think about how nervous she is. On the quick flight, she makes all the reservations necessary for the date, but otherwise she floats on autopilot through a series of meetings, first with the manager of the local Stark’s, and then later with potential franchisees. As soon as the meetings are over, though, the nerves really seem to kick up.

She can’t help but smile when her phone lights up with a text from Tony: _Don’t let a little date intimidate you, you’re Pepper Freaking Potts! Go get that woman!_

Pepper texts Tony back, and settles down enough to finish getting ready. They’d settled on a look that was casual, with a bit of elegance but not too much. She fusses with her hair until she’s satisfied, then goes down to the lobby of the hotel, where Happy was waiting with a car.

“You look nice, Pep,” he smiles at her, and she can’t help but beam at him.

The ride to the Parker’s apartment building isn’t nearly as excruciating as the wait for May to come down is.

Still, she lights up when she sees May, only to realize that she may have made a mistake as May spectacularly fails at walking in heels.

“I feel overdressed,” May laughs nervously as she stands in front of Pepper.

Pepper leans in to kiss May on the cheek, grinning at her. “You look beautiful, but like you might be having issues there.”

May groans, pouting at Pepper. “You didn’t tell me what we were doing! I just… wanted to look nice.”

“You look beautiful,” Pepper reminds May, opening the door for May, who slides in with a laugh.

-

The drive to their destination is slightly awkward; the conversation is stilted. Neither of them seem to be sure what to talk about. The tension continues even as they walk into the diner, conversation mostly consisting of May suggesting things to eat and telling Pepper stories about Thor.

The man himself wanders over to them, offering them menus and raising an eyebrow at them. “You’re awfully quiet today, May,” he says. “Everything okay with Pete?”

May nods, smiling up at Thor. “He’s great, a pain in my ass as usual.”

“Good to hear,” Thor laughs. He takes their orders, then disappears to give them some time to talk.

May takes a deep breath, then bursts out into nervous laughter. “I’ve always hated first dates,” she admits.

“Me too,” Pepper laughs a little. “It’s why I try to avoid them.”

May leans in a little at that, her curiosity piqued. “A gorgeous woman like you?” _Oh, man, Parker, that was not your best line. Bit rusty there_?

Still, it makes Pepper laugh. “I have exceptionally high standards, what can I say?” May levels an unimpressed look at Pepper, who eventually relents and grins at her. “I am an exceptionally busy woman,” she amends.

“I haven’t been on a date since my husband passed,” May says, flinching when she realizes the potential to bring down the mood. She really is rusty. It doesn’t help that Pepper is intimidating, even when she is looking all cozy and holding the most massive cup of coffee that May’s ever seen. “I should probably have waited until the second date to bring up the dead husband,” she murmurs.

Pepper barks out a laugh, her eyes widening and free hand immediately going to cover her mouth. The look of pure mortification on her face causes May to let out a big laugh. “Oh my god,” Pepper laughs a little, turning bright red as their food is set down in front of them.

In a strange turn of events, it actually causes both of them to relax, and they can settle in to eat their food and talk more freely. Conversation meanders over time, everything from working for Tony Stark and what it was like to date him (“Intense. Fun. Mostly intense,” seemed to be the conclusion both women came to) to May’s job as a nurse to an intense debate as to whether an art museum or natural science museum was more intellectually stimulating. Time flies by as they talk, and Thor gives them a big smile when he passes by again.

After the diner, May convinces Pepper to try a wine bar that had just opened a few blocks down. May’s been looking forward to going, but too busy to actually have an excuse to go. It doesn’t take much to convince Pepper. The place is a blend between the comfort of a small town and the sleekness of a big city, which is not surprising. She’s only met the owner, Wade, once or twice, since he suddenly showed back up in town. No one knew what he’d done in Vancouver, or how he suddenly came back with enough money to start heavily investing in the town, but no one questioned it, either.

By the time that they are heading back to Pepper’s hotel, May’s loose and laughing in a way that she hasn’t felt in years. She’s forgotten how much of a thrill gentle little touches could be, how intoxicating it was to be looked at like she was something special.

It’s a heady feeling, and she’s letting herself give in to it much quicker than she thought she would be ready for.

When Pepper invites May up to her room, May doesn’t even hesitate to agree. Instead, she beams at Happy in thanks and follows Pepper through the lobby. Pepper, not surprisingly, is staying at the nicest hotel in the area. As they go up to the penthouse suite, May’s nerves come back in full force.

She hasn’t done anything like this since… well, before Ben. Are there some kind of rules to this? They’re not college kids anymore, so there’s no need for the whole… sock on the door. Is there some kind of expectation, like there was in college when May would disappear with one of the girls in her nursing classes?

She doesn’t think so, but at the same time… she’s not sure. It’s a bit terrifying.

May feels a hand in hers, and looks up to see Pepper smiling down at her. She squeezes May’s hand, laughing gently. “We’re at the floor, and you look like you’re going to jump out of your skin. Come on.”

Right, following Pepper’s lead. She can do that.

She does her best to shake off the nerves, laughing it off as she follows Pepper out of the elevator, neither of them making any effort to break their grip. Pepper’s calming presence soothes some of May’s nerves, and she feels more like herself once they’re in the room and she can kick her heels off.

“Best part of the day, huh?” Pepper asks with a laugh, nodding to May’s heels. May laughs in agreement, content to watch as Pepper moves easily through the space. Even just grabbing wine glasses, she’s got such a grace to her that has May curious as to how Pepper moves her body without the constriction of clothing.

She accepts the glass of wine from Pepper, following her over to the small living room area. There’s a couch and a loveseat, and May’s surprised that Pepper opts for the loveseat. She smirks a little at May, who winks at her and settles in next to her.

As they shift into a continuation of the conversation they’d been having in the car, May can feel the air between them shifting. It may be because they’re on the topic of terrible first dates, or it may be the way that they’ve both been slowly inching closer together. There’s a charge growing; May can’t bring herself to look away from Pepper’s mouth as she talks.

When May stops responding to Pepper’s words, Pepper takes her nearly empty wine glass and sets it down on the coffee table. May looks quickly up into Pepper’s eyes, feeling a little sheepish. Pepper just smirks at her, like she knows what kind of effect she has on May.

The confidence Pepper exudes is intoxicating.

Pepper sets her own wine glass down before reaching up and resting her hand on the back of May’s head. She leans in, pausing just in front of May’s lips to murmur, “Is this okay?”

The only thing that’s not okay about this situation is that they aren’t already kissing.

Judging by Pepper’s laughter, May might have said that out loud instead of just thinking it. Her face flushes, but she goes in for the kiss anyway, pressing her lips against Pepper’s. It’s slow and curious at first, but it doesn’t take long before Pepper is pulling May in closer. May moves easily, letting Pepper twist her body until May is leaning back against the arm of the loveseat, Pepper hovering over her.

May’s breathing heavily as Pepper’s hands start to explore. Pepper’s hands slide down May’s sides, a breath of a touch that has May shivering with her need for more. “Oh,” she gasps into Pepper’s mouth when she feels a hand on her thigh, inching under her skirt.

“Good?” Pepper asks, breaking away from the kiss to look down at May.

May nods. She probably should be embarrassed to be nearly vibrating out of her skin at some making out and the lightest of touches, but in her defense, it’s been a while since anyone has touched her in this way. “Please,” she says, her voice slightly breathier than usual.

Pepper’s eyes travel over May’s body, and May can’t help but preen a little under the attention. “Up,” Pepper decides. She stands up, offering May her hand. Once May takes it, Pepper pulls May up until their bodies are pressed together.

May leans up and kisses Pepper, and this time her kiss is less restrained and hungrier.

Pepper kisses May like she wants to consume May; May feels her knees go weak with a sudden desire to do absolutely anything this woman asks of her.

“Bedroom,” Pepper murmurs, stepping back. May stumbles forward, nodding quickly and following after Pepper.

Once they’re in the bedroom, Pepper turns around to face May. She kisses her again, briefly, then methodically starts to work May’s clothes off of her. The way she is doing it, instead of just ripping them off of May, should feel impersonal, mechanical, but it doesn’t.

When May is left in her lingerie, Pepper steps back. “Bed,” she says, and May finds herself practically scrambling to get on the bed. She manages to keep some composure, luckily, but just barely. She settles down on the bed, raising herself on her elbows to watch Pepper. Her eyes roam over Pepper’s body as she strips down to her underwear as well, green lacy things that do wonders to compliment her strawberry blonde hair and also to May’s desire. She can’t decide if she wants to bury her face in the bra or panties more.

Best to let Pepper decide.

Pepper climbs on the bed, her lithe body moving across the bed like a cat. May’s afraid she’s drooling. “Beautiful,” Pepper whispers before planting her hands on either side of May’s shoulders and leaning in for a kiss. This kiss is intense, hungry. May’s body arches up involuntarily, and Pepper tsks at her.

May whines, but stills herself, focusing all her attention on the kiss. “Can I touch you?” she finds herself asking.

“Yes,” Pepper says, the breathiness of her own voice the only thing shaking the image of a woman perfectly in control.

May swallows, sliding her hands up Pepper’s sides. She runs her hands up Pepper’s back as they kiss, losing herself in it.

“You can touch more than that,” Pepper murmurs, arching her body forward in a not-so-subtle hint. May nods, unable to speak, and brings her hand slowly around to cup Pepper’s breast, shivering at the soft moan Pepper lets out. The reaction gives May more courage, and she alternates between squeezing and teasing Pepper’s nipple with her thumb.

“ _May,_ ” Pepper breathes out.

May’s hips roll up, moaning at the way her name sounds. She continues to tease Pepper, even as Pepper’s mouth strays from May’s lips to kiss over her jaw and down her neck. Both of them let their hands explore, something more tentative than their hungry kisses were. May feels Pepper’s nails dig into her skin, only to pull back a few seconds later. May murmurs a sound of appreciation, arching up into the touch, silently trying to ask for more.

May realizes, after this hesitation continues on a few more times, that Pepper is holding back.

That won’t do. May wants Pepper and everything that she is trying to do to May.

May carefully rolls them over so she’s hovering over Pepper. She straddles Pepper, sitting up. “Tell me what you want,” she says.

Pepper’s eyes search May’s face, looking for an answer to the question that is hanging between them. May quirks an eyebrow. She watches as Pepper goes to lift her hand, pulling it back like she is going to hit May’s thigh, only to let it fall again.

“I want it, too,” May adds, making sure that Pepper knows that she understands.

Pepper nods, her whole demeanor shifting back to the confident woman she’d been before. She rolls them over, kneeling above May with a smirk before grabbing May’s hands to hold them above her head, pressing them into the pillow. 

“I want _you_ ,” she pauses to press kisses along the top of May’s bra to accentuate each word, “to be good for me. Can you do that?”

May moans and arches her back as she nods, eager to give in.

-

“You know,” May says, as she curls into Pepper, who wraps an arm around her, “as far as first dates go, this one wasn’t too bad.”

Pepper snorts, pressing a kiss to the top of May’s head. “A ringing endorsement.” May winks at her. Pepper hesitates before asking the question she wants to. She has a good feeling of what the answer would be, but decides to go for it anyway. “Any chance you can stay the night?”

May makes a face at that, sighing. “I should probably get back. Shouldn’t leave Peter and MJ alone for too long.”

Pepper raises an eyebrow. “Peter’s girlfriend?”

May laughs loudly, shaking her head. “No, no. Definitely not.”

“Not his type?” Pepper asks.

“More like not her type,” May clarifies. “She’s too much for him anyway.”

Pepper blinks at that, trying to think back on the day she’d met May’s boy. “He seems like a nice kid?” She says tentatively.

May grins. “He’s the greatest kid in the world. But MJ? MJ’s going to take over the world some day and needs someone who can keep up with her. Peter’s not that person. Pete… he likes to stay closer to the ground, so to speak. And that is just fine with me. He’s got such a big heart. I’m glad he’s focused close to home.”

The way that May talks about her kid is fascinating to Pepper. Even without revealing much about Peter, May’s relationship with him is so obvious. He’s pretty much the most important thing in May’s world, Pepper can already tell, and it warms her heart.

“I’d love to hear more about him next time,” Pepper says. It’s the right thing to say, apparently, based on May’s reaction. Her face goes through several emotions before it settles on what might be fond or thankful.

_Maybe both_ , Pepper realizes.

“Does that mean I’m getting a second date?” May teases.

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Of course it does.”

They both laugh and share a surprisingly tender kiss before untangling from each other to climb off the bed. Pepper walks over to grab her silk robe from the closet, wrapping it around herself and grabbing her phone to shoot a quick text to Happy, asking him to drive May home.

They walk to the door together, Pepper leaning against the door frame. “How long are you in town?” May asks, looking hopeful.

Pepper smiles. “A couple more days.”

“Text me tomorrow? My shift ends at 6,” May says, sounding slightly nervous.

“I’d love that,” Pepper smiles. “What kind of dress code are we thinking about?” she teases, nodding to May’s skirt and blouse. May’s holding the heels in her hands, not even bothering with them.

May laughs, then pauses to think about it. “Just be yourself,” she finally settles on before giving Pepper a quick kiss and heading to the elevator.

Be herself. Yeah, that sounds like the perfect plan.


End file.
